Нолдоры
Основная информация thumb|left Нолдоры — это последний след древнейших рас Пендора. Во время ужасающей войны Титанов эта древняя раса лишилась всего — величия, могущества и способностей к магии. Сейчас они живут изолированно в восточных лесах Пендора, относясь крайне враждебно ко всем, кто пытается проникнуть на их территорию. Среди Нолдорцев все еще есть такие военачальники, как Аэлдариан (Aeldarian) и Изилрандир (Ithilrandir), которые почти так же могущественны, как великие предводители их прошлого. Нолдорцы — это чистокровные эльфы, но они разучились творить заклинания когда бежали с родного острова, на котором осталось большинство накопленных знаний в виде свитков. Несмотря на это многое их снаряжение до сих пор обладает сильными зачарованиями, что делает нолдорское снаряжение самым лучшим в игре. Альянс игрока с Нолдором даст ему доступ к лучшему снаряжению и неестественно сильным юнитам (в обмен на Камни Куалис). Обзор войск Нолдорские войска, как писалось выше, обладают сверхсилой благодаря их высоким аттрибутам и навыкам владения оружием. Нолдорские лучники сражаются композитными луками, имеющими огромный урон, высокую скорость полета стрелы и точность, что делает их смертоностным оружием против любых видов войск. Броня и щиты нолдорцев тоже не уступают по качеству ни одному другому. Их лошади имеют самую высокую скорость в Пендоре. Все нолдорские войска снаряжаются луком, стрелами (+10 к урону) и одноручным мечом со щитом или двуручным мечом. Древковое оружие среди нолдорцев не встречается. Армия Аэлдариан и Итилрандир — это уникальные нолдорские лорды. В более новых версиях Prophesy of Pendor их больше не нужно побеждать. Вы можете заманивать армии Джату и Варваров Мглистых гор на нолдорских лордов, одновременно повышая отношения с Нолдором и продвигаясь к победе в игре. Как подружиться с Нолдором В начале игры отношения игрока с Нолдором будут на отметке -20. Магазин Квигфена станет доступным на отметке +10. На отметке +15 откроется квест, в котором нужно будет победить уникальную армию Джату (в ней будет около 200-250 человек) после победы отношения поднимутся до +30. Сразиться с этой армией придется самостоятельно, ибо ни лорды-союзники, ни Нолдорские полководцы не вступят в бой на стороне игрока. Итак, существует всего два способа улучшить отношения с Нолдором: *Помогать им в бою. Это самый лёгкий способ, учитывая, что вы будете сражаться на стороне самой сильной фракции в игре. Пока ваши отношения с Нолдором будут ниже 0, вы сможете заманивать их патрули и армии на врага (для Нолдора врагом будет любой отряд на карте), а потом присоединяться к сражению на их стороне. Когда уровень отношений превысит 0,' 'тактика изменится: теперь нужно будет заманивать отряды врага на Нолдорцев. Внимание, лайфхак (пригодится когда отряд Нолдора не может догнать врага): '''вступите в диалог с бегущим от нолдорцев отрядом, а затем выйдите из окна переговоров или нажмите «Покинуть (Leave)» в окне сражения, и вы заметите, что бегущий отряд на мгновение остановился. Если повторять это много раз подряд, то отряд не будет сдвигаться с места, в то время как нолдорцы будут его безустанно догонять. Лучше перед этим сохраниться чтобы случайно не вступить с сильным врагом в одиночку. *Побеждать нолдор в бою, брать в плен их бойцов, а затем отпускать по одному. За каждого освобожденного бойца вы будете получать +1 к отношениям, честь и известность. Взять нолдорцев в плен можно тремя способами: **используя авто-сражение (приказать войскам вступить в бой без участия персонажа); **сражаясь с дробящим оружием; ** оглушая их лошадьми (самый безопасный способ). Для этого вам потребуется щит, бронированный конь (в идеале адский) и много тяжелой кавалерии. Разберитесь с конницей нолдоров, а затем прикажите своей тяжелой кавалерии следовать за собой. После этого просто набегайте на пехоту врага, не вступая в сражение. Тяжелые кони будут наносить много урона, не давая противнику даже подняться и нанести ответный удар. При положительных отношениях вы не сможете самостоятельно инициировать нападение на нолдорский отряд — можно только присоединиться к битве против них на стороне других сил. За это действие отношения с Нолдором ухудшатся на показатель от -1 до -4 (зависимо от эффективности игрока в бою). Таким образом, вам потребуется освободить как минимум 4 пленных, чтобы после битвы отношения не ухудшились. Как нанять нолдорцев в свой отряд Есть два NPC, с помощью которых вы сможете пополнить свой отряд нолдорцами: *Квигфен''' (он всегда стоит в таверне Ларии); *'Арандур' (всегда стоит в холле замка Элакрай). Найм будет стоить очень дорого: для того, чтобы просто посмотреть на предлагаемые вариант найма, придется отдать целый Камень Куалис. После этого вы сможете нанять группу нолдорских бойцов, заплатив еще один Камень Куалис. У двух NPC разные предложения: Квигфен: '12 воинов (Warrior) ''или ''10 рейнджеров (Ranger) ''или 8 женщин-рейнджеров (Maider Ranger) или 5 дворян или 3 сумеречных рыцаря (Noldor Twilight Knigh). 'Арандур: '''15 воинов ''или 12 рейнджеров или 10 женщин-рейнджеров или 6 дворян или 4 сумеречных рыцаря. Как видно, лучше подождать открытия доступа в Элакрай, чтобы нанимать больше бойцов за раз. Также с некоторой вероятностью Леталдиран может предложить вам нанять нескольких охотников нолдоров, если вы скажете что отряд нуждается в новых воинах. Случайные события Вы можете получить Нолдорских Охотников (Noldor Hunter), освободив их из отряда Похитителей Красного Братства. Ждите следующего сообщения: «До вас дошли слухи из Ларии о неком караване, принадлежащем Красному Братству, который захватил эльфийских охотников в соседнем лесу». На английском: «Word from Laria is that a caravan, belonging to the Red Brotherhood, captured elvish hunters in the nearby forest». Караван появляется между '''Ларией и Замком Белый Олень (Whitestag Castle). Спасенные нолдорские охотники улучшаются до нолдорских воинов (Noldor Warriors). Кроме того, игрок может услышать известие о том что отряд рыцарей Эбеновой перчатки захватил нескольких нолдоров в целях показательного сожжения. Разбив этот отряд игрок получит в свою армию нескольких нолдорских охотников. Сказания *''«Глядя на ваши расы и ваши дела, я могу думать только о том, какими инфантильными вы все выглядите. Вы ничего больше, чем дети, играющие во взрослых, мечтающие завоевать мир с детскими игрушками. Жалкое зрелище…»'' Нолдорский Рыцарь. *''«Иногда мы честно пытаемся поверить в то, что люди получат некоторый потенциал в будущем, хотя из-за того, что они творят, эту надежду все труднее поддерживать».'' Лорд Нолдора. *''«Только безумный может захотеть оказаться в Нолдорских землях, так как известно, что оттуда не возвращаются».'' Имперский Гильдмастер. Категория:Нолдоры Категория:Второстепенные фракции